1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a three dimensionally measuring apparatus, and more particularly to a three dimensionally measuring apparatus for casting products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A three dimensionally measuring apparatus consists of complex machinery, and takes many measuring time, and is large, heavy and expensive.